Sarah Kyle
"Oh, that's just Sarah... Dr Sarah Kyle, she's one of the medical examiners here." - Robin Sheppard Dr. Sarah Jane Kyle (b. November 30th) is the foster-sister of Andrew and Matilda Monroe. She is currently a Medical Examiner and living in Glasgow, Scotland working with D.I. Robin Sheppard and D.C.I. Audrey King. Background Sarah's father was declared unfit to look after her when she was four years old and her mother died in child birth. Her godmother Helena Monroe took her in and when the Monroe's relocated to England, Sarah went with them. She grew up in Dorset with Mattie and Andrew and went on to become a doctor, specialising in forensic science and pathology. Sarah now lives in Glasgow and works as a Medical Examiner for the Scottish police force. Personality Sarah like Matilda has a kindhearted soul and embraces diversity. She enjoys her work but doesn't let it eclipse the rest of her life as she likes to unwind by having a good time with her co-workers, being Robin Sheppard. Sarah doesn't like to go with the trends, she prefers to determine her own style without being influenced by the times, as a result she has a very unique style. Veritas: Season One She first appears in "All I Want " when she travels over from Glasgow to Kelton with Robin Sheppard to spend the holidays with Mattie, Andrew & Kate. In "Mi Casa, Su Casa Acude" she and Robin decide to be tourists for the day and visit Casa Acude but whilst there come across a body hidden in a passage way in the castle. She and Robin are present when Kate collapses at the engagement party in "The Real World" shortly before they leave for Scotland. Little Lies: Series One In "The New Girl" Sarah meets Audrey King for the first time in the stairwell and directs her to the whereabouts of Matthew Weir. She later hands Robin Sheppard case files on the recent murders in Chryston. The next day Sarah informs Audrey and Robin about Nathan Rush, the man Audrey killed. When Robin runs into Paul Stainer in "You Again", Sarah informs Audrey on what had previously happened between them. Sarah becomes interested in forging a friendship with Audrey and begins to help her in her quest for answers in "Sweeter In History". Appearances Veritas Season One *"Welcome To Kelton" (mentioned) *"All I Want" *"Mi Casa, Su Casa Acude" *"The Real World" Little Lies Series One *"The New Girl" *"You Again" *"Sweeter In History" *"Stage Fright" *"Great Expectations" *"Slipped Away" *"All My Friends" *"Back In Black" *"Left With Someone Else" *"This Isn't The End" Behind The Scenes *She was portrayed by Simone Barrett in the 10 minute mini-pilot episode "The New Girl ". *The characters first appearance is in Veritas episode "All I Want " along with fellow Little Lies character, DI Robin Sheppard . *Though her character is Canadian, in "The New Girl " she has a Scottish accent instead of Canadian. *Sarah was originally intended to be portrayed by Yvette Malone but when Malone declined the role was given to Simone Barrett instead. *In the pilot of Little Lies, the characters screen-time was reduced due to production issues which arose. She was originally intended to have a prominent role in the episode but was reduced to three scenes. *Sarah Kyle appears in all 10 episodes of Little Lies and appears in 3 episodes of Veritas which chronologically are her first appearances. *Casting description of Sarah Kyle reads as: "Sarah Kyle, a young Canadian born medical examiner living in Glasgow who is Robin's best friend. She is kind, welcoming, embraces diversity and has a unique style." Category:Characters Category:Little Lies Characters Category:Doctors Category:Veritas Characters Category:Canadian Characters Category:Monroe Family Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Multi-Series Characters Category:Police Scotland Personnel Category:English Characters Category:Female Characters